The present invention relates to fishing and fishing lures and in particular to a novel artificial lure used for bass fishing.
The attraction of fishing as a leisure time activity is well known. From the time of Isaac Walton and before, man has been attracted to the sport of fishing as a recreational activity and as a way of communing with nature. As is well known, fish are an illusive type of quarry and considerable skill is involved in being a successful fisherman.
For as long as fishing has provided man with a challenge, man has responded by many different kinds of apparatus for use in catching fish. Included in the various approaches that have been used are fish lures and attachments of many different types and designs, different types of bait, both live and artificial, different types of flies, both dry and wet, and finally a wide variety of artificial lures.
The challenge of fishing is not only to be successful in catching fish no matter what the size but also to attempt to catch fish of the largest possible size, so-called championship fishing.